Nini's life in Soul Eater
by NiniStar
Summary: Nini and Izzy wanted a better life, Little did they know they were being followed. As they become frinds with Maka and the other's, will their secrets be revealed?
1. Nini and Izzy come to town

**Me: Hey there everyone, I'm back after being in a bit of writer's block, and now I'm ready to really write.**

**Izzy: *yawns* It's good to be back..**

**Jermaine: Yea..i missed a certain someone's cute face..**

**Me: wonder who that is**

**Ray: *facepalms***

**Me: anyway, lets get started**

**Izzy: Nini-chan doesn't own soul eater**

**Me: EVERY FUCKIN TIME**

The next day as Soul and Maka were walking up the stairs, Maka paused, staring at the top of the steps. Soul looked at her with a confused look. "You okay Maka? Something up?" He asked, a bit concerned. "I don't know..I feel an unknown presence at the top of the steps..actually 2.." Maka stated. Just as she said that, an explosion went off at the top of the steps. Afterwards, something flew towards both Maka and Soul, then crash-landed right inbetween them. It was then that they noticed it was Black-Star, beat up badly and bleeding. "Dude, Star, You ok?" Soul asked, kneeling down and helping his friend up. "Y-yea..bitch is tougher than I thought, BUT NO ONE DEFEATS THE ALMIGHTY BLACK-STAR." Black-Star spat before racing back up the stairs, only to get a quick slash through his stomach and fall to the ground. "BLACK-STAR!" Tsubaki yelled, running back to her partner with a worried look. It was then that Maka and Soul raced up the stairs, Soul looking down at Black-Star, who was really roughed up, and Maka staring at a girl who stood there with a smirk, as her katana glowed and turned into a girl as well, but a bit taller. "Tch..I thought he'd at least be more of a fight than that," the smaller one huffed. "Yea, but that was fun, getting to beat the shit out of someone on the first day~" the taller girl chirped. Maka shivered a bit, then nervously asked, "who are you two..?" The smaller one turned he attention towards Maka, then sighed,"You'll find out soon enough..and you might wanna get your friend to a hospital or nurse or something. I held back on him so he shouldn't die." The taller one giggled as they both walked into the DWMA, and Tsubaki and Soul helped take Black-Star to the nurse.

Maka couldn't help but wonder who the two girls were as she walked down the hall when all of a sudden, the Intercom went off. "Maka Albarn and Soul Eater to Lord Death's room." Maka instantly snapped out of her daze as her and her partner walked to Lord Death's room, hand in hand because of Maka's begging. When they stepped foot into the room, Maka and Soul's eyes instantly widened. Standing there, with Lord Death, were the two girls that hurt Black-Star earlier. "What are those two doing here!" Maka spat, a bit annoyed. Soul tightened his grip on Maka's hand, calming her down a bit. "Oh? Have you four met before?" Lord Death asked, bouncing in place a bit. "Yea..these two fucked up Black-Star.." Soul said, trying not to show any rage. "Its not my fault, I was waiting outside and He kept talking about how much of a GOD he was. I go so sick of it, I just told him to shut the hell up. Then he challenged me to a fight because I didn't have the right to tell a 'GOD' to shut up." The taller girl giggled, "So we had to teach him not to mess with us the rough way." Both Soul and Maka sweatdropped, knowing exactly how Black-Star could be. "Aaaanyway, These two are Nini and Izzy, they came here because I realized their skills as meister and weapon, so I invited them here. These two will be attending your class, and I was hoping you could show them around." Lord Death said cheerily. "As you wish, Lord Death" and with Maka's words, Soul and Maka walked of of his room, with a confused Nini and Izzy following.

After showing them around a bit, They ran into Liz, Patty and Kidd, who were all eyeing the two girls behind Soul and Maka. "who are those two?" Liz asked curiously. "I'm Nini, and this is my weapon, Izzy." "Nice to meet ya~" Izzy chirped. "These two are new to the school, and me and Soul are showing them around." Maka stated blankly. "It is very nice to meet you two, I am Death the kid, but you may call me kidd, and these two are my twin weapons, Liz and Patty." Liz shuck both of their hands while Patty spaced out. "Hm..Nini and Izzy..where have I heard those names before..?" Patty muttered to herself, making Izzy and Nini sweatdrop. "Don't mind Patty, she can be a bit random at times." Liz sweatdropped as well, looking at her sister. Maka and Soul looked at eachother, then at Nini and Izzy until Maka spoke, "You two ok? You look a bit worried." "Oh I was just thinking about something is all..now lets go already." Nini huffed, walking down the hall with Izzy following. Everyone looked at the two, a bit confused, but they shrugged and went to their classes.

What everyone didn't know was that Patty had heard their names before, and recently as well..

**Me: well that's it! I improved a lot didn't i?**

**Izzy: yea! That chapter was awesome!**

**Maka: it was kinda funny when you beat the hell outta Black-Star**

**Me: well, don't forget to leave Reviews~**


	2. Two new guys: Nini and Izzy know them?

Me: We're back with more of this exciting tale~

Izzy: and we're going back to the future

Jermaine: I can't wait

Me: please enjoy

Ray: She doesn't own Soul Eater..

Me: oh c'mon!

Patty sneaks to the front door, thinking everyone was asleep when all of a sudden, she hears someone say "Patty? What are you doing up? And where do you think you're going?" Patty froze and quickly turned around to see her sister walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Oh, I was supposed to meet someone, but didn't wanna wake ya'~" Patty said in her usual sing-songy tone. (I don't know if sing-songy is a word so don't ask) "This late at night? Patty I don't think its safe to go out alone. Maybe I sh-" but Patty interrupted her. "No no no! I'll only be gone a minute or two! I promise I'll be fine and back in a flash!" and with that, Patty speeded out the door and down the sidewalk, leaving a confused Liz standing there. Patty stopped in an ally down the street, almost out of breath when she heard someone call her name from the ally. She looked up, seeing two guys standing there. "Jermaine! Ray! Good to see you guys!" Patty yelled, hugging both of them. "Good to see you too Patty. Now about Nini and Izzy.." Jermaine said, a bit of excitement showing in his voice. "Oh yea! They just entered the academy earlier today!~" Hearing this made Ray smirk and Jermaine's eyes light up. "Thanks for your help Patty, we appreciate it." The only thing Patty could get out before they disappeared was a "Your welcome~" Patty quickly ran back home, only to find Liz and Kidd waiting for her at the door. "Hi guys~ whatcha doing up this late?" Patty asked. Liz sighed and told Patty to sit down as her and Kidd were sitting. Patty blinked and sat down, tilting her head in confusion. "Patty, why did you just leave without saying anything? And why so late at night?" Kidd asked, raising an eyebrow. Patty open-mindedly told them all about Jermaine and Ray, and how they were looking for Nini and Izzy. When Patty finished, Liz and Kidd just laughed, thinking she was joking about the whole thing, which made Patty a bit upset. "That's funny Patty, just don't run off like that again" Liz chuckled before going back upstairs, Kidd following.

The next day at school, Liz and Kidd's jaw almost fell off of their faces completely while Patty laughed at their expressions. It turns out that two boys named Jermaine and Ray had just enrolled in the school that morning. This news made both of them look at Patty, shocked expressions on their faces. "I told ya so~" was all Patty said.

Nini and Izzy walked down the hallways together. They had been going to the academy a few weeks now and have become good friends with Maka and the others. Nini had on her usual black hoodie with a weird symbol on the back of it, and a black skirt with a heart on her left thigh. Izzy still had the same hair from when she was younger, but it was longer. She wore a matching hoodie to Nini's, except hers was blue and she wore jeans. Nini had blue hair that went just a little past her neck in length, while Izzy's went down her back, stopping at the middle of her back. Nini was putting books in her locker when she heard someone speak behind her. "Wow, you really have changed a lot, Sumi." Then another voice. "You too Izzy, but I see the lightning bolt stayed." Both girls turned around, eyes wide in shock as they saw the grown up versions of their best friends from 6 years ago. Jermaine had grown a bit more muscle, as well as Ray, and their shoulders had broadened out. They both had gotten a lot taller, but Ray was still taller than Jermaine. Jermaine and Ray smirked at the girl's shocked faces but before they could say another word, they were being dragged down the hallway and onto the roof. What they didn't know was that someone had seen everything and was following them. When they got to the roof, Jermaine was just about to say something before Nini tackled him the the ground hugging him, which caused him to blush. Ray was laughing at him until Izzy did the same thing, except she nuzzled into his neck, causing him to blush more than Jermaine. "What are you guys doing here? How did you get here? How have you been?" Nini asked, excited. "Whoa whoa, slow down! I'm happy to see you too! We're fine and we've been looking everywhere for you guys." Jermaine replied. "Hi Ray~" Izzy sang, nuzzling his nose which made him blush even more. "H-hey Izzy..c-can you s-stop?" Ray mumbled, looking away. Jermaine chuckled and Nini smiled saying, "Awww he's blushing." Izzy notied this and smiled while Ray sat up and rubbed behind his head. This made all three of them laugh. "So you guys wanna meet our new friends? We can go get dinner tonight and introduce you" Nini chirped. "Sounds good to me..by the way..can we stay with you guys? We kinda don't have a place to stay" Jermaine said, sweatdropping. "Sure you guys can~" Izzy sang before Nini could even respond. "Thanks guys, Jermaine was in so much of a rush, he forgot to buy a place." Ray said, smirking as Jermaine blushed a bit. "Its ok guys, now lets go before we're late to class." With that, the four went to class together, laughing and talking. Meanwhile, a certain blue-haired assasian was closely following them.

As soon as they made it to class, the forst thing they heard was a "YYAAAAHHOOOO" and Nini and Izzy both facepalmed, saying "Black*Star" at the same time, while Jermaine and Ray sat there, confused. It was then that the blue-haired boy landed infront of Nini and Izzy, yelling "NINI, IZZY, YOU'RE GOD CHALLENGES YOU TO A REMATCH!" After he said that, Ray and Jermaine both broke out into laughter, making Black*Star blink in confusion and ask, "YOU'RE GOD WISHES TO KNOW WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Ray was the first to stop laughing and speak, "Y-You're challenging tiny to a battle? She could probably beat you to a pulp without using Izzy!" Jermaine stopped next, "I could probably beat this guy, Sumi you won't have to lift a pretty little finger of yours." This made Nini blush a bit and Izzy giggle, but Nini retorted "I can handle him by myself Jer, its ok." Black*Star smirked and ran at Nini with incredible speed. Nini reacted by swiftly and gracefully sliding out of the way, which annoyed Black*Star. Black*Star ran at her again but this time, Nini grabbed his head, slamming in into the ground and making him bounce on the floor. She then kicked him up and sent her fist into his stomach, sending him flying out of an open window. While the whole class stared at her, she simply pulled her hood over her head, Izzy, Jermaine, and Ray laughing their asses off because they saw this coming.

Maka and Soul walked into class, seeing Izzy and two strangers laughing it up while Nini huffed. Maka decided to walk up to them and ask what was going on. "Goodmorning Nini, Izzy. What's going on? And who are you're friends?" Maka asked politely. Izzy looked at Maka and smiled, "This is Jermaine and Ray, we'll explain at dinner tonight," Izzy chirped, clinging to Ray's arm while he blushed a bit. "Guys, this is Maka and Soul" Nini said from under her hood. Ray nodded his head and simply stated "Ray" while Jermaine bowed politely and said, "I'm Jermaine, and this is my cousin Ray. Its very nice to meet you Maka and Soul." Soul nodded to them and said "So how do you guys know these two?" "I said we'd tell chu at dinner Sooooouuulll!" Izzy sang, laughing. Soul cringed hearing her say his name like that and sweatdropped when he saw Maka glaring. "Ok well we better sit down" Soul said, dragging Maka to their seat.

~After School~

Nini and Jermaine walked back to the apartment alone because Izzy and Ray went off somewhere. Jermaine was a bit nervous because of what Ray said before they separated.

~A little earlier~

Ray whispered into Jermaine's ear, "I'm gonna confess my feelings to Izzy..meaning you two will be walking home alone. Use the opportunity to tell Tiny how you feel about her. Don't screw up man." Jermaine blushed but nodded as Ray dragged Izzy off somewhere, which confused Nini. Jermaine told Nini not to worry about it and they decided to just walk home together.

~Back to the present~

Jermaine was going over what he was going to say in his head. When he finally found the right words, her turned to Nini and blushed a bit, seeing that she had pulled her hood off and her hair was blowing in the wind. He gulped then spoke, "H-hey Sumi? I need t-to tell you something.." Nini turned to him and moved her hair out of her eyes, "What is it Jer? Something wrong?" "No..Its j-just that..Sumi..I-I..L-Lo-" but before he could finish, he heard someone calling after them. Jermaine facepalmed as he saw Maka and Soul run up to them. "Hey guys, mind if we walk with you? And where's Izzy?" Maka asked. "Oh she went somewhere with Ray, so me and Jermaine were walking home, and sure you can walk with us" Nini said. Soul looked over to Jermaine who was rubbing his forehead. "Oi, what's wrong with you?" Jermaine sighed in defeat and pulled Soul away then explained the situation. "Ah..so me and Maka came at the wrong time..sorry about that dude. If you want to confess, do it in a special way. That's what I did with Maka" Soul said with a shrug. "Special way huh.." Jermaine thought for a second then snapped, "I got it!" "I'll take Maka elsewhere then, and good luck dude." was all Soul said before walking up to Maka, whispering in her ear, and walking off, leaving the two alone again.

Nini waved to her friends as they left then turned to see Jermaine standing next to her. "Weren't you gonna tell me something?" She asked with her head tilted. Jermaine sighs and looks her in the eyes, then begins, "Sumi, I've liked you ever since I first met you..i mean REALLY liked you..and I couldn't really express how I feel in words right…so.." He then leans in, his lips connecting with hers. She blushes at the sudden action, eyes wide, but then slowly closes her eyes, kissing him back. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer before she pulled away, a slight blush on her cheeks. "J-jer..i never knew you felt that way..I-i dunno if i should..i mean..i'm not very good with romance..ever since..the accident..i haven't exactly been all that social.." This only caused Jermaine to smile and tilt her head up so that she was looking into his eyes. "Sumi..i've loved you for too long to let you go..I know you better than anyone..I wouldn't be able to love any other girl..just please be mine" Nini blushed more and hugged him tightly "Ok you win..but no telling anyone." While Jermaine had his own little victory party in his head, Nini pulled him into another gentle kiss.

Me: *blushes*

Jermaine: *blushes too*

Izzy: aww that was sooo cute~

Ray: didn't think you had it in you Jermy

Jermaine: yea..by the way, where were you two?

Ray: uuuhhh…

Izzy: you'll find out soon enough~

Me: and please leave a review


	3. The past

Me: Hi guys, its Nini again! Here to tell you an exciting new chapter~

Izzy: this time, we're going back to the past to clear up any confusion

Jermaine: heh, I remember when we were all little

Ray: yea..i hated it

Me: anyway, please enjoy

Izzy: And Nini does not own soul eater

Me: why the hell do I keep forgetting that!?

Later on in the day...

Jermaine and Nini went to the cafe as promised to meet up with everyone. When they both arrived, the pair saw that everyone was there except for Ray and Izzy, which confused Nini to no end. She shrugged and walked over to her friends, as they all greeted one another and sat down. Maka was first to ask anything.

"So..how do you guys know eachother?"

"Well..its a long story.." Nini replied shyly as Jermaine pulled her hand into his under the table, causing her to blush a bit.

"Well, we have the time" Soul replied cooly

"And i want to know how you guys already knew patty" Liz added, raising a brow as Patty giggled.

"Just let her explain and it will solve all the confusion" Jermaine smirked as everyone quieted down and focused on Nini.

"Well.."she started

It was 6 years ago where this story begins. A young girl was running after a slightly taller guy, calling his name.

"Deon! Wait a second! Deon!" the young girl called, almost out of breath. The guy known as Deon stopped, turning around to look at the girl. "What is it Nia, I'm kind of in a hurry."

The little girl is Nia, or Nini as most called her, and the guy was Deon, her older brother by two years.

"You p-promised y-you'd train m-me today!" Nini said with a huff. Deon sighed, rubbing his head, "Was that today? I can't Nini, I have a mission and I have to go meet with John." (John was Deon's best friend/weapon) Nini sniffled, tears running down her cheeks, "B-but you p-promised me..You p-promised.." Deon looked down at her, sighing once again, "Sorry sis..i can't. Next time I will though..i promise for real." With that statement, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Nini looked up, seeing him gone and she ran into the woods, crying her eyes out and trying to let out her frustration.

Meanwhile, Jermaine and Ray were walking through the woods out of bordem. That's when Jermaine heard yelling and something being hit repeatedly. "Yo Ray, you hear that? Sounds like some animal on a rampage." Jermaine said, scratching his head. "Lets go check it out then," Ray replied with a shrug. The boys ran through the woods, following the sound. When they finally came to where the sound was coming from, Jermaine froze, his eyes widening. A young girl, probably no older than him, was standing there, crying her eyes out and punching a tree repeatedly until it broke, falling onto other trees that were already knocked over. "Damn..this girl has some anger issues.." Ray said, chuckling. Jermaine, however, continued to stare at the girl, amazed and shocked. He gulped and took a few steps towards her, only to hear Ray mutter "be careful" behind him. Jermaine nodded then poked the girl, who in turn sent him flying into a tree and knocking that tree down as well. The girl gasped and ran over to Jermaine, helping him up and asking things like "Are you ok?" and "I'm so sorry." He looked up at the girl and almost immediately, a blush came over his cheeks. She was beautiful to him, and seemed to be crying even more than before. He sat up and looked at her, then smiled. "I'm fine, though you really do have a strong punch. I want to know why you're so far out in the woods crying." The girl sighed and wiped her eyes, "I was supposed to train with my brother today, but he left me instead..i guess I was just really upset.." she trailed off, looking away. Jermaine smiled and offered, "You can come train with me and my cousin, his name is Ray. I'm Jermaine by the way..what's your name?" She mumbled for a few seconds then let out a weak "Nini."

Just as Jermaine helped get Nini onto her feet, a black cat with an orange lightning strike looking mark going down its back jumped at Jermaine, tackling him over and hissing at him. "Get your hands off my Nini-chan!" the cat spat while Jermaine and Ray stared at the cat, wide-eyed. Ray was the first to speak, "A talking cat..the hell?" The cat growled then transfored back into a human. She was just a bit taller than Nini and her hair was black with the same orange lightning bolt symbol on it. "I'm not a cat, I'm a weapon. I just like being a cat so I can be pet~" Izzy sang while Nini pinched between her eyes. "Izzy, this is Jermaine and Ray. They were gonna train with me. I'm actually glad you're here though. I can't train without my partner," Nini said, half smiling. Izzy looked back at Ray and Jermaine, then apologized for being so rude. Jermaine smiled, accepting the apology while Ray stood there, staring at her. Jermaine noticed and whispered into his ear, "Like what you see?" while nudging Ray's side with his shoulder. Ray blushed and bit and muttered "Shut up" before looking away.

Nini and Izzy looked at eachother then shrugged before Nini said, "You guys hungry? My mom made me a lunch and I have a lot of extra food. We could have a picnic!" "Sounds good to me," Ray replied, rubbing his belly. Izzy giggled which made Ray smirk, and Jermaine and Nini smiled as they worked together to set out the food.

It was this day that Nini and Izzy became friends with Jermaine and Ray, and for two years, the four were the best of friends. Nini couldn't have been happier at that time, she had three best friends she knew she could count on, her brother was actually taking a bit of time out of missions and training with her, and her mother was teaching her things like how to cook. Things in her life were perfect..that is..until her home was attacked.

She sat there, bleeding and crying, yelling for her mother who was trying to kill the thing that attacked her home. Just when Nini thought things were gonna be ok, the monster killed her mother. Her mother's blood splattered all over her and Nini sat there, paralyzed with fear. The so called "Monster" that killed her mother walked up to her, a crazed look in its eyes as she backed away from it, hoping this was all just a nightmare. That's when everything went black. She thought she was dead, and that she wouldn't get to see her friends again. She felt something…wet? She heard a voice, calling for her..no..more than one voice..two..three maybe? She slowly opened her eyes, seeing that it was raining, the monster was gone, and all three of her friends were running to her, calling her name. She somehow found the strength to sit up. Actually, she felt stronger than she did when her mother was being attacked.

Izzy was the first to reach Nini, tackling her over and sobbing. "Are you ok Nini? What happened to you?" Jermaine ran up to them and knelt down, pulling Nini into a hug just before she broke down crying. Ray stood there, looking down at her symphathetically and asking "What happened tiny?" Through muffled cries and sobs, Nini was able to mumble "M-mama..was..k-killed.." Jermaine flinched hearing this and hugged her tighter. "Don't cry Sumi..we'll let you stay at our place..i'm sorry about your mom," Jermaine mumbled into her hair as he held her close.

The four of them lived together for two years, like one big happy, dysfunctional family. That's when Nini and Izzy decided to go out and explore the world. Though Jermaine and Ray were against it, they let the two go, saying their goodbyes as Nini and Izzy set off. The pair went all around, helping out people when they needed help. It was this that got the attention of Lord Death in the DWMA, who sent an invitation for them to join the academy. It was at this time that Jermaine and Ray also set off to find the two that were so close to them. Their friend from past years, Patty, happened to be a weapon of Load Death's son, and heard from Kidd that two girls were invited to join the academy with the names Nini and Izzy. Jermaine and Ray asked Patty to tell them the exact moment that they entered the academy, and that they would be there to see for theirselves.

"And that's what happened" Nini said, seeing everyone had a sad expression on their face now. "What?"

"I'm so sorry about your mother.." Maka said, wiping her eyes.

"Y-yeah..that wmentas so sad" Tsubaki sniffled.

"Man, and i thought my life was harsh" Soul mumbled

Jermaine squeezed Nini's hand a bit, causing her to look over at him and see him try to fight back tears. She sighed and pat his shoulder then smiled at him, whispering for him to calm down. He wiped his eyes and smiled back at her, neither one noticing they were staring at eachother until a cough from Liz broke them from it.

"That was some deep staring there" Liz smirked

Nini blushed a little and Jermaine quickly answered "I'm just glad to be here with her again, I really missed her."

This caused the girls to aww and the guys to chuckle at his corny statement, just for the guys to get hit on the head with one of Maka's Maka Chops, except for Kidd who was lucky enough to avoid it.

"I have another question..who's Sumi?" Liz asked

"That's my special name for Nini...one that only I call her" Jermaine said cooly and Nini giggled at that.

In the end, they all said their goodbyes and headed home for the night, Nini and Jermaine walking home together of course.

Both were really tired so Nini decided to sleep with Jermaine for the night, since he still didn't have a bed.

Before going to sleep, Nini heard Jermaine mumble "I love you, sumi.." which made her smile and say "I love you too" before going to sleep.

Me: well that's it for now

Izzy: awww Jermaine was so sweet to you Nini~

Jermaine: *blushes* I was just worried about her..

Ray: hehe

Me: thank you Jermy

Jermaine: uh..n-no prob

Me: well, leave a review


	4. Accidents happen

**Me: hello its Nini again, here to bring you more stories from my life**

**Jermaine: don't you mean our life? *holds her hand***

**Me: *blushes* sshhh!**

**Izzy: oh? Something going on between you two? *wraps her arms around Ray, giggling***

**Ray: hehehe *kisses her cheek***

**Jermaine: I should ask you guys the same.**

**Me: uuh..lets just get to the story ok?**

**Jermaine: whatever you say**

**Izzy: Nini doesn't own Soul Eater~**

**Me: Why do I always forget that?!**

It had been a few days since that day at the café, and Jermaine couldn't have been happier. The girl that he had wanted since he was little, craved for years, needed next to him, was the sweet, innocent, cute, loveable girl that was sleeping against his chest, purring a little in her sleep. He could only smile and stroke her soft yet silky black hair.

_~A Little Earlier~_

_Nini was sitting in the living room, yawning tiredly but refusing to sleep. She had been having nightmares lately and because of that, she didn't want to sleep, at all. It was about 11:21 at night, and Jermaine was asleep already. Ray and Izzy were still out, and by now, Nini guessed that they wouldn't be back til tomorrow. Nini was lazily watching the tv, not really interested in what was on. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of warm, firm arms wrap around her and a warm breath on the back of her neck, which made her shiver. "What are you doing up at this hour? Aren't you tired?" a husky yet sleep filled voice said from behind her, the sound of it making her blush. She turned to look at him, her soft purple meeting his calming blue. Just looking into his eyes made her feel so much more tired. "I'm just n-not sleepy.." She lied, "You should go back to bed, you look tired." He looked deep into her eyes before shaking his head and sitting down next to her, "You have sleepy written all over your face..So how about you tell me why you're REAlly up this late." She bit her lip, mumbling something under her breath. This made Jermaine sigh then smirk, leaning in some, "What was that? You'll need to speak up." Another mumble and he leaned in closer, "A Liiiiittle louder." She mumbled again, this time Jermaine heard 'nightmare' making him lean in even more, to where their lips were only inches apart. She looked up, blushing at the closeness and feeling his warm against her lips. "So you're having nightmares huh…well then we'll just have to fix that won't we?" He chuckled. He loved to see this sweet, innocent side of her, one that only he was allowed to see. Around others, she was this tough badass that took no bullshit from anyone and could snap a person's neck with a glare, but with him, she was as sweet and innocent as a baby, as gentle as a flower, and as cute as a kitten. He loved to see such a weak and open side of her, and wanted to see more of it. He smirked and pulled away, pulling her into his chest, "You can use me as a pillow, it's not healthy to not sleep." Nodding, she snuggled into his chest, falling asleep sooner than expected._

_~Back to now~_

He stroked her hair, listening to her purr like a cute little kitten in her sleep. He couldn't help but smile, nuzzling her cheek and whispering calming words into her ear. All of a sudden, the door slammed open, Ray walking in with a stumbling Izzy next to him, Ray holding her up and keeping her from falling. Nini cringed in her sleep and Jermaine sighed, picking her up bridal style and walking over to Nini's room, laying her in her bed. When Jermaine tried to leave, however, his arm was pulled back down and he heard a whimper come from Nini. Sighing, he crawled onto the bed and snuggled up behind her, pulling her into his chest. Her whimpers stopped and she nuzzled her head into his neck and curled up, which Jermaine found oh so cute and sweet. After he heard the room to the other door close, he snuggled Nini close and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

~The Next Morning~

Jermaine woke up with a yawn, trying to shield his eyes from the morning light. He looked over at the clock that read 8:17. When he tried to move he felt something shift on top of him and groan. He looked down to see Nini curled up, her head resting on his chest as she softly snored, her mouth gaped open a bit showing off her soft lips. He chuckled and leaned in, softly connecting their lips into a loving kiss, making her eyes flutter open. She blushed and jumped up, looking around franticly, then heard a "Morning Angel, how'd ya sleep?" She turned to see Jermaine laying in her bed, a small smirk on his face, which made her feel around to make sure she was still wearing a bra. Jermaine shook his head, making a tsk sound with his tongue "Now Nini, do you really think I'm the type of guy to do something like that to a girl while she's sleeping?" She sighed in relief until she heard "I'd wait for you to be awake for that" then a chuckle that made her shiver, not with fear, but with lust.

Jermaine got up and stretched, looking her up and down, but before he could say anything, they heard the front door crash open, making Nini trip and fall on top of Jermaine. While Nini tried to get up and apologize, the door swung open and they heard a voice say "Sorry about the do-" Nini and Jermaine looked up to see Soul and Maka standing in the doorway, jaws dropped. Maka apologized for interrupting and Soul shook his head, muttering "So uncool.." But before they could leave, Nini tried her hardest to explain that it wasn't what it looked like. What made her snap was when she heard "So miss tough girl is a slut too? Who knew." She looked up to see Black*Star's smirking face, and she lost it. She jumped up and slammed her fist into the side of his head, sending him flying out the bedroom door and through the next few houses, making Maka and Soul sweatdrop, Tsubaki run off to check on Black*Star, and Jermaine crack up laughing. Nini immediately called down and sighed telling everyone to get the hell out of her room, which they did in a flash, except for Jermaine, who kissed her again before leaving.

Once she was dressed, She walked into the living room to see Black*Star passed out on her couch, Maka and Soul talking to Jermaine and Ray, Kidd having a symmetry meltdown with Liz and Patty trying to calm him down, but no Izzy. She looked around, desperately trying to find her best friend until she felt something on her head. Looking up, Nini saw a black cat with an orange, lightning bolt symbol on its side sitting on top of her hoodie. Sighing in relief, Nini looked up at the cat again "Izzy, where have you been lately? I was worried about you." Izzy meowed and crawled onto Nini's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek "I'm sowwy Sumi-chan, Ray and Izzy have been busy. He took me to the park and told me that he loved me in such an amazing way, I thought I'd die of joy~" Izzy sang. Nini chuckled and pulled Izzy into her arms, petting Izzy and making her purr "I'm happy for you, you and Ray were made for eachother." "It won't be long now before Jermaine tells you HIS feelings~" Izzy giggled. Nini looked at Izzy then shook her head "Don't be silly Izzy, Jermy-kun doesn't feel that way towards me." They heard someone call their names and both the cat and girl looked up, seeing Jermaine waving towards them. They shrugged and walked over, Nini sitting on the couch and petting Izzy, who was still in her cat form, purring and laying in Nini's lap. "Sorry again for interrupting you earlier, I know I wouldn't want anyone to interrupt me and Soul if we.." Maka stated but Nini shook her head, sighing. "We weren't doing anything, when that dumbass kicked our door in, I tripped on Jermy's foot and fell ontop of him. We weren't doing anything." This made everyone sigh in relief except for Jermaine, who actually looked a little upset. Nini tried to ask him what was wrong, but he dismissed it. Deep down, however, he was wishing that it actually was what it looked like. He didn't know how much longer he could hide his emotions for the girl. It seemed like it was getting harder and harder everyday, she was even appearing in his dreams! He sighed, hearing people talking but ignored it, his mind lost in thought about the one thing that he lived for, wanted, needed. He so desperately wanted to just run his hands up under her shirt and feel the softness of her skin. While he was zoned out, he was able to hear Nini ask "So how long have you two been going out?" in her usual depressing tone. This made him sit up, listening attentively. "Almost a year now" Soul stated cooly, making Maka blush a bit. Jermaine sighed, wishing him and Nini had been going out almost a year, actually, he'd be happy if they even got together. Nini looked at him, raising an eyebrow "Oi, Jermy…something wrong?" Nini asked, making everyone look at him. He looked at her and shook his head, putting on a fake smile. "Nothing's wrong Sumi, I was just thinking." Nini gave him a serious, bone chilling look that made him shiver. He wasn't scared, it was actually the opposite, her stare turned him on. "Can I talk with you for a second? In my room, now" Nini stated, getting up and walking to her room. Blinking, Jermaine followed her and when he entered the room, Nini closed the door. Izzy chuckled meowing "Looks like today's the day~" Making everyone but Ray look at her in confusion.

**Me: and that's all for now!**

**Jermaine: what did you wanna talk about?**

**Me: you'll find out next chapter**

**Izzy: maybe she's gonna rape you~**

**Me: *blushes* w-what? No!**

**Jermaine: *mumbles* I wouldn't mind that…**

**Me: What was that Jer?**

**Jermaine: n-nothing! ^^'**

**Me: anyway, stay tuned and leave a review!**


End file.
